Draftbook Drabble 22
by CMW2
Summary: IMPORTED STRAIGHT FROM LiveLoveWRITE- 22nd in a series of hopefully many;CMW2/Trumpetnista:Draftbook Drabble #22-(White House AU,POTUS Fitz/Liv the Secretary(ala Lauren), Fitz, Olivia, Cyrus, Abby, Leo, Mellitz Zombie divorce immediate aftermath, mentioned past Edison/Olivia, Olitz, first kiss, first time,NSFW);Rated for language, imagery, and hot spice;6th in my 2015 SSS Project


**Author's Note: And the beat goes on. Even though the show isn't my favorite to watch anymore, it's definitely my favorite to write for, still. Here's another new one for you guys and I hope you enjoy it. Have a good one!**

**(****CMW2/Trumpetnista: Draftbook Drabble #22-(White House AU, Fitz the POTUS/Liv the Secretary (ala Lauren), post 2008 election, Fitz, Olivia, Cyrus, Abby, Leo, Mellie, mentioned FTGIV and Karen, Mellitz Zombie divorce immediate aftermath, mentioned Mew and past Edison/Olivia, Olitz, first kiss, first time, "say my name" AU, NSFW))**

**Words from the Gladiator in a Hoodie: One good thing about having and recovering from tuna fish based food poisoning (I should've just treated myself to a bacon burger like I wanted to after my 45 minutes on the inclined treadmill but **_**no**_**, I had to be fucking **_**healthy**_**…) is that my Muses are sadistic and are more willing to cooperate with me. I've been trying to tend to my non-SCANDALous fics but this new idea bit me in the neck and won't let go until I do its bidding. Eventually, I will return to The Trail and the Stripper Sting AUs (not to mention the post Defiance reveal idea I've threatening to do) but for now, here's a new idea for y'all and I hope you dig it. More for the WIPs will be up after the latest episode. Mad Love, Jam, and Power Drills, ~*Trump*~**

**PS: Towards the end of this one, there's a mention of an attempted sexual assault in Liv's past so if that triggers you, please skip that portion and please let me know via review/PM/Tumblr message if you're hurting from my portrayal of it. If so, I will be more than glad to revise the portion to remove it. Fic is supposed to be fun. It's not supposed to hurt.**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"**Get the hell out of my way, Olivia! **_**Now!**_"

"I will do no such thing, _**Ms. Vaughn**_. I am following direct orders from my Commander in Chief. Unless there is a life threatening emergency with Karen or Jerry, I am not to let you past me without an appointment set up at least 48 hours in advance. You don't have an appointment. You have no power over me or anyone else around here. You're not the Grant who was elected. You're not even a Grant, anymore. As of 2 weeks ago, you are no longer the First Lady of the United States and even if you _**were **_still a Grant, even if you _**were**_ still the FLOTUS, at the end of the day my loyalty belongs to the Grant who is still relevant and the Grant who signs my paycheck, who signs everyone who is watching this confrontation like a train wreck's paychecks, namely the man behind that door in a very important re-election campaign prep meeting with Mr. Beene, Mr. Bergen and Ms. Whelan. As a matter of fact, before you leave, I'd like you to identify the Secret Service agents and other staffers who let you in because they are in direct violation of his orders and need to be disciplined ASAP."

"Listen, you…"

"No, _**you**_ listen. I've had to put up with you constantly disrespecting me and all of the other hardworking people in this White House like a spoiled brat for the last 3 years. I've had to put up with the aftermath of you constantly undermining my Commander in Chief's, my _**friend**_'s, professional and political credibility behind the scenes because you're too lazy and spiteful to stand on your own two feet like a real politician to get what you want. I've had to sit here and bite my tongue while you disrespected him and dragged your children around like stage props to make yourself look good. I had to listen to him comfort your hysterically sobbing daughter and convince your son not to strangle your little Vice Presidential wannabe boyfriend to death after they walked in on you drooling all over his scrotum in the Blair House kitchen 4 months ago. Everyone around here has a 'Madame First Demon' story that they're eager to share with the Media to fully destroy you but we don't. Do you know why? Because unlike _**you**_, not only is Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III a damned good President, he is a quality human being and he deserves better than for his Administration and Legacy to be tarnished because of _**your**_ indiscretions. Now, as I tried to respectfully tell you earlier before you decided to have your little temper tantrum and piss me all the way off: unless you have an appointment slip tucked away in your lovely Prada clutch or logged into my e-planner, you need to leave immediately, _**Ms. Vaughn.**_ Walk out willingly or be thrown out. The choice is yours."

Before the incensed woman standing in front of her could retort, the sound of the ajar side entrance door to the Oval Office opening fully behind her made 30 year old Olivia Pope turn around. Press Secretary Abby Whelan had her hands over her mouth in delighted, wide eyed shock. Director of Communications Leo Bergen was grinning and giggling like a madman while raising a half empty tumbler of Glenlivet in salute to her. Chief of Staff Cyrus Beene's normally surly and tired face was a blend of astonishment, amusement and deep respect and…

"You heard her, Mellie. Leave, now. Daniel, see to it that she exits quickly and safely."

"Yes, sir. Ms. Vaughn, you need to come with me, please." SSA Daniel Benson insisted in his authoritative soft tenor.

49 year old US President Fitzgerald Grant III stood tall in the doorway. His navy blue suit jacket was off, revealing his snow white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His gray tie was also off and he had unbuttoned his shirt to reveal the hollow of his neck. His cerulean slate eyes bored right into hers and she straightened to attention, holding her place between the unwanted guest and him. If the woman behind her tried to rush the door, Olivia would cut her without hesitation to defend them both. Tucked into the left pocket of her steel gray suit vest was her beloved razor. It was a classic straight razor, a gift from her pseudo-stepfather Dominic Bell before she went off to college. The blond former RAF pilot also taught her to wield it not only as a weapon but as a means of income, if necessary. Both sets of skills had served her well over the years.

While she trusted that security would eventually handle the unfolding situation, Olivia knew better than anyone that anything could happen in the White House at the drop of a hat, good or bad…

"You can't just throw me out and you certainly can't let her talk to me like that, Fitzgerald! She is just…"

"…completely right. Leave. While we're on the subject of leaving, I believe that the rest of you still have jobs to do around here. Get back to them, please."

It was like a spell had been broken and the knot of staffers that had followed the former First Lady to her station quickly scattered to the four winds, satisfied with the show they had just witnessed. Turning away from him, Olivia met Millicent 'Mellie' Vaughn's enraged visage again with the calm of a summer breeze. The 40 year old woman really was a striking beauty, the image of a sweet Southern Belle but underneath her pleasant exterior was an acid tongued viper. No amount of First Lady red dresses, practiced smiles for the camera, and shiny white pearls could erase that fact.

No amount of scripted interviews, planned public appearances, or showmanship had made the Grant marriage any less dead before they announced their divorce. The People weren't nearly as stupid as the pollsters and people like Mr. Beene thought. The truth had been out there the whole time. It had just remained unspoken about until recently. Not for the first time, Olivia wondered just how the Grant marriage came to be in the first place. Sweet and Sour opposites attracting was one thing but Fitz and Mellie were incompatible on a fundamental level. They just didn't belong together at all. How they had gotten past the first few dates, much less down the aisle with two kids was a mystery to her and anyone else who really knew them.

"Fitz, I just want to talk…"

"Are you still here? Daniel…"

"Yes, sir. Ms. Vaughn, you need to come with me, _**now**_."

The former First Lady shifted quickly out of physical removal range and Olivia could already anticipate her next move as she flounced towards the exit. Olivia knew that the former First Lady wouldn't leave without a parting shot at her ex-husband. Discreetly, she let her hand drift towards her pocket and her feet slide out of her 4 inch magenta heels…

"Like father, like son, huh? You just couldn't wait to replace me with a younger, exotic looking model and of _**course**_, she's your goddamned loyal secretary! How fucking precious! I bet she's a real dirty slut underneath that prim and proper exterior…"

"The same statement could be made about you, _**Ms. Vaughn**_, not only by Lt. Governor Nichols but also by former SSAs Rimbeau, Jones and Larsen. Not to mention Mr. Hollis Doyle…" Olivia replied placidly, making the woman lunge for her with an open hand.

Remembering what her mother Maya Lewis had showed her, Olivia dodged the other woman's slap and held her blade firmly to the inner bend of her assailant's extended arm, right on the tendon. If blood was drawn, it wouldn't be a life threatening or altering injury (if treated quickly) but it would hurt very badly with a high potential for scarring after it healed. Her mother had grown up in some of the roughest neighborhoods of America due to the foster system. While she had made a good name for herself as a Medieval Era sociology professor at Georgetown, the harsh lessons she had learned in the streets never left her. Maya had drilled them all into Olivia's head and they had also served Olivia well in her various endeavors.

"_**...you've **_**got**_** to be able to stand on your own, Livvie. You've already got more than an inning's worth of strikes against you in the Game! You're young, black, brilliant, and female. You've got to show them that you've got what it takes to take care of yourself, whether it's with a sharp mind or a sharp knife! Don't **_**ever **_**let anyone put you over a barrel and when you fall, you dust yourself off and you get back up fighting, young lady! As long as you're still breathing, you will **_**always **_**get back up! Do you understand me?!"**_

She had then and she still did now…

Having had enough, Daniel picked a shocked Mellie up by the forearms like an unruly toddler before quickly retreating down the corridor. Matter of factly, Olivia folded her razor shut and returned it to its place in her pocket, patting it fondly. She put her shoes back on and rolled up her own snow white sleeves. Thankfully, the kick of her black and white houndstooth pencil maxi skirt wasn't too high for her to bend over. Mellie had swept a stack of paperwork, her 3 ring binder and her small collection of butterfly paperweights off of her station so she needed to clean up the mess before leaving for the night. There was no reason to leave more work for the cleaning crews than necessary, after all…

_**/**_

**Later that Night…**

"It's always the sweet and quiet ones that you have to watch out for when they get pissed off or go into heat. I figured that she would be a master at a verbal beat down when pushed over the edge but I still don't know why I was so shocked when she pulled Excalibur out. She's Maya Lewis and Rowan Pope's baby girl and only child. They're both brilliant and absolutely certifiable. She can keep her knife. If she was going to hurt you with it, she would've done it twice by now. I'll still have to talk to her about how she got it past security, though…"

Looking out over the clear nighttime view of Washington, DC, Fitz took another drink of scotch. One reason was to distract him from the foul smell of the Cuban cigar Cyrus had lit once he joined him on the Truman Balcony. The other reason, a very common reason, was to distract him from lingering thoughts about Olivia Pope.

Olivia had joined the White House staff as a successor to Louise Macalister who had retired after 20 years as the President's Secretary. She was qualified for her job, overqualified honestly. She had graduated Summa Cum Laude from Georgetown with law and political science degrees. She had worked in the UN as an aide to the British Ambassador for 8 years and she was fluent in 15 languages, including Farsi, Mandarin Chinese, Cantonese, and Russian. She also had high proficiencies in ASL and the Arabic Sign Language family. The world was her oyster, really. With her resume and her attitude, she could walk into just about anywhere and get a good job. Why she was happily slumming it as the P.A. to the POTUS was anyone's guess but since she was so damned good at the job, such a fine addition to the staff, no one had bothered to find out.

Her criminal record was sparkling clean, not even having a traffic ticket, and she had been engaged to the Speaker of the House Edison Davis from 2002-2006. Although the split seemed to be amicable on the surface, there had been many rumors of infidelity on the good Florida Senator's part. Apparently, with the frequent long distances between him and Olivia due to their careers, he had gotten twitchy and…

The man was an even bigger pompous idiot than he thought.

"No one has ever stood up for me like that before. Ever. I mean, you've had your dragon slaying moments, Cy but…I didn't even know that Olivia liked me as a President, much less that she thought so highly of me as a person."

Olivia was also known for her quiet, near meek at times nature, amongst the staff. She played her cards close to her trademark vests and while she was genuinely kind to everyone, including him, there were obvious walls surrounding her. Everyone wondered why. He wondered why. Who had hurt her? Had it been her parents? After all, if _**Cyrus **_was saying that someone was certifiable, then they had to be pretty far gone. Had they abused her? Had they neglected her? Had it been Edison Davis? Had it been another person in her past that hurt her, someone in her present? Had she even been hurt at all? Sometimes people just built up walls…

He also wondered who, if anyone could be deemed worthy enough to be let through her walls.

Would she be willing to let him in?

"It takes a whole lot of skills to impress a Pope. It means that you're doing something right."

"Could you tell that to the news outlets and the Senate, please? Preferably over a megaphone?"

"As long as you'll let me blast the siren right in that Don Lemon moron's ear, I'm game."

Chuckling at the ludicrous image, Fitz finished his drink and stretched out on the lounger next to his Chief of Staff's. The lounger was his lounger. Weather permitting, when he hadn't been sleeping in the furthest guest room away from Mellie, he set up camp on the balcony. The staff had known about it but they had kept it quiet, as per usual. Every dirty little ugly thing about the end of his marriage had to be kept quiet for the sake of his political Optics and for the sake of his children. Of course, after seeing what they saw between their mother and godfather, Karen and Gerry had been rooting for him to ruin their mother for good or to let them do it.

Although he was hurt and angry at his ex-wife's treachery, Fitz couldn't bring himself let it happen, even with the urgings of Cyrus, Leo, and Abby in his ear. What good would it do in the long run? Really, what good would it do? He was already getting the divorce and full custody. He was already on higher ground with their Pre-Nup, a Pre-Nup that had been drafted under the assumption that _**he **_would be the one to cheat, so really, she could keep her political viability. She could keep her oh so precious reputation. Everyone but her knew that she'd never really make it big in politics but who was he to shatter her delusions? It was better to let the reality sink in later, when she had no choice but to accept it.

Having his Freedom back was a small price to pay in exchange for patience.

Mellie's reckoning would come by her own reckless hand and he'd be able to witness the inevitable carnage from a safe distance and with few personal negative repercussions.

That made him happy.

That was enough karmic justice for him.

Plus, the sweet memory of Olivia standing up for him and holding the former bane of his existence at bladepoint would keep him warm for many a night to come.

The only better option would be Olivia herself…

_**/**_

**The Next Morning…**

The last thing Olivia had expected was to enter the White House Mess to a shouted 'There she is' and a round of boisterous applause led by Leo Bergen. Taken aback, she allowed a grinning Abby Whelan to pull her out of the doorway before she could bolt and looked around at her co-workers with confusion, especially as she was led to her usual table. Her chair had been replaced with a plush wine colored recliner. She was surprised to see not only a large bouquet of her favorite white roses by her plate but a flower crown of sunflowers on the tablecloth. A gently smiling Head Chef Jose Carlos Rivera placed the crown on her head and sat her down. The silver lid to her usual breakfast of a Western omelet, corned beef hash, and half of a grapefruit was lifted and her usual orange juice was poured into a champagne flute.

"What's going on here?"

"What's going on here, Olivia is that you are the official Queen of the Staff until the end of the Administration. You told the Wicked Witch of the Chicken Fried Bacon where to shove her shitty fucking attitude towards decent human beings and then you held her at knifepoint! _**Knifepoint!**_ Who _**does**_ that?" Leo clarified with snark tempered with admiration.

"It's not a knife, it's a straight razor. I only did that because I was afraid that she'd hurt the President again and I didn't want that to happen. She's already done enough damage to him, already."

"_**Amen!**_"

"_**Glory!**_"

"_**Preach!"**_

Laughter circulated through the gathered group and Olivia smiled as she added sugar to her grapefruit, deciding to just go with it. Tearing into Mellie Vaughn had been one of the gutsiest and most satisfying decisions she had made in her adult life and as soon as she had, she had no regrets. Even if she ended up reprimanded or terminated, once she had started, she wasn't going to stop until she let it all out. The only things that would change the former First Lady's foul spirit were a lobotomy or the loneliness of old age but letting it out had been good for Olivia. Obviously, it had been good for her comrades, too and that made her happy. Through time and trials, they had become a hodgepodge of a dysfunctional family and Olivia was always glad when those she cared for were happy.

"All kidding aside, you did something last night that everyone's wanted to do since he took Office but didn't have the balls to. You took Cruella back to elementary school and you didn't even yell at her or drop a real cuss word in the process. You kept it classy when she went completely trashy and you really impressed not only the Big Boss but the Dragon, too. Cyrus wants to make you a National Treasure and given the way that El Jefe was looking at you yesterday, he just might do it."

"It was the right thing to do, Leo. Plus, she really pissed me off when she knocked over all of my butterflies. I've had them since I was in high school and if one of them had ended up broken, I definitely would've cut her even if the President hadn't come to the door."

"I would pay big money and dye my hair platinum blonde to see you do that." Abby sighed wistfully.

"Don't ever dye your hair, Abby. It's awesome. Well, as your merciful Queen, my first decree is that The Hateful One shall not be mentioned in my domain ever again. It's to be as she never existed. We're moving forward into a new golden age in the Grant Administration and we can't dwell on past enemies and sadness. My second decree is for all of you to let me eat in peace because I have to be at my desk in less than an hour."

_**/**_

"Did you figure out what Mellie wanted to talk to me about last night?"

"Apparently, she wants Karen and Gerry to spend part of their break with her in Virginia. Both of them point blank refused and made plans to be with their friends in California after their two months with you. It seems that she was hoping to get you to change their minds."

"That could've been done over the phone. Who let her in?"

"It was the night gatekeeper who is suspended without pay for two months as of an hour ago. His name is Nathan Michaels and word is that he's always carried a torch for her. God knows why. SSAs Smith and Waters escorted her to the entrance of the West Wing before letting her continue forward alone. They were told that you were expecting her and since she's still the mother of your children and you're still too damned noble to use the reputation A-Bombs you've got against her, they had no reason to suspect otherwise. Head of the Service is leaving their discipline in your hands."

"I want them to be suspended with pay for 2 weeks and to be taken off of the White House roster permanently after they return to duty. Why did she start the argument with Olivia?"

"Because she's Mellie and a bully. She was expecting to be run roughshod over the staff and protocol like before but Olivia stood her ground. Just to let you know, someone leaked the security footage of what happened up until you opened the door and it's already gone viral. The majority of the responses are favorable towards you and Olivia but you may have to make a statement within the next few days."

"Get Leo and Abby on it. Anything else, Cyrus?"

"Sir, are you having sex with Olivia Pope?"

"No, I am not having sex with Olivia Pope."

"Do you _**want**_ to have sex with Olivia Pope?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, Cyrus."

"So, that's a _**hells yeah**_ and knowing that you're the last great romantic, you want a full on relationship with her….you could do a lot worse. You _**have**_ done a lot worse. We all had to endure a lot worse for 3 years."

"Try doing it for almost 20 years and then you can talk to me about endurance."

"Touché…for what it's worth, I think she'd be good for you. She's sane where it counts, she's brilliant, she's gorgeous, she's got grace under pressure, and last night proved that even though she's a sweetheart, she's still got a zero tolerance policy for bullshit. And the staff already loves her. She'd make a good First Lady, not to mention the Optics of the first interracial American First Couple coming from the Republican Party…"

"There are two problems with that scenario, Cyrus. Actually, three. First, she's made it clear that she doesn't mix her personal life with her professional life after whatever happened with Edison Davis. Second, just because she thinks that I'm a quality human being doesn't mean she thinks that I'm a _**datable**_ human being and third…well, we're friends but she doesn't even call me by my first name. She always uses one of my titles or 'sir'. It's been going on 4 years since we started working together and she doesn't use my first name."

"Have you ever asked her why that is?"

"…no. Actually, we've never really talked about it."

"Maybe you should start talking about it. Look, Fitz, if you want to be re-elected, then you're gonna need a new woman in your life and fast, preferably before the end of the year. Ideally, you need a new wife by the end of the year but a serious monogamous relationship could work, too. Olivia Pope is your best option and damn it, you're a Grant man. You're about to be the most eligible bachelor in America. I'm not saying that you've got to be her Don Juan de Marco but if you really want her, you should lace up your running shoes and chase after her. Sweep her off her feet someone else gets ahold to her. I may not be a vagina enthusiast or fully human but even a grumpy gay monster like me knows that a woman like her never stays single forever, especially in this demented town."

_**/**_

**One Month Later…**

"_He's __**finally**__ single… I can't wait for tonight…maybe I can steal a dance from him…"_

"_And by a dance, you mean his D-V Card."_

"_His what?"_

"_His D-V Card. He's freshly divorced and he was married for almost 20 years to someone who got her ashes hauled by everyone __**but**__ him. He's hard up and hot for it. He's a virgin all over again and the woman that gets him on his back is going to be __**so**__ lucky. I mean, it's bound to be quick and awkward at first but once he remembers how to stroke…word is that back in the day, his tongue was legendary for its skills …"_

* * *

She knew that she had no right to feel possessive over him.

She knew that she had no right to feel jealous about other women noticing him.

She knew that she had no right to feel rage coil in her Gut at the very idea of another woman touching him.

He wasn't hers. He didn't belong to anyone but himself. He didn't have to answer to anyone but himself and God (and sometimes Cyrus…) at the end of the day. If he wanted to laugh at another woman's jokes and smile at her, then he could. If he wanted to take pictures and trade amusing stories with another woman, with multiple women, then he could. If he wanted to dance with one of the numerous single women that were hovering near him, if he wanted to take them upstairs, then he could and honestly, he should. It wasn't like his ex-wife was letting grass grow under her feet and as Jeannine had been saying to Amanda earlier, it had been a very long time for him. He had been in a cold, loveless, sexless sham of a marriage for a large portion of his adult life. There had to be years of tension, of an unfulfilled craving for intimacy, built up inside of him and tonight was the perfect night to find someone to break the seal, to bring him in from the cold…

A crystal tumbler full of high end tequila was placed in her hand and Olivia cocked her head curiously as Abby joined her in the Rose Garden, looking like a movie star in her sequined emerald green gown.

"You look like you're about 5 seconds from crying and it's in my experience that tequila delays it by about a half hour per shot. At least the good stuff does. Drink. It won't kill you."

Pointedly keeping her gaze away from the direction of the ballroom, Olivia downed the liquor and set the glass down on a nearby bench. As she retreated outside, she noticed the whole vestibule looked gilded in the chandelier lights and not for the first time, she marveled at the fact that she actually worked in the White House. She worked and had insider's access to the White House…

"Fitz has been watching you all night. Ever since you came to get us from the Oval, he hasn't been able keep his eyes off of you. And once he saw the back of your dress, I thought he'd pounce on you."

Her silk evening gown was floor length, the colors were her favored snow white with black lace floral accents. The gown had long sleeves but when she turned around, her back was exposed from her shoulders to the small of her back. Since the gown had a mermaid skirt and a column design overall, the material flowed and caressed over her curves, outlining and accentuating them in all the best ways…

"He's asking about you. He's being subtle about it overall but when Leo suggested that you may have gone home, he looked like someone killed his puppy. Olivia, what are you doing out here? Why aren't you in there with him?"

"I don't know…he's my boss. He's the Leader of the Free World. He's a Grant. I'm just his secretary. He probably didn't even notice my existence as more than a walking e-planner until what happened with Mellie last month."

"You're not a _**just **_anything and he's always noticed you. I saw it from your first day on the job and that's another reason why I was so gung-ho against Leo and Cyrus when they wanted him to stay with Mellie in the name of Optics…"

"…she never _**did **_like me. Mellie, that is. Some of her worst venom was towards me."

"She was jealous. Not only because of Fitz but also because you've done way more with your life than she ever has and people really like you. Olivia, I don't know you that well. None of us do but I do know that you're a good person and that you deserve to be happy. And seriously, Fitz is so into you that he's got big pink hearts in his eyes every time you come around. Get out of your own way and see what's in front of you. Take a chance."

"I haven't been with a man in years, not even a one night stand. I don't even know where to begin with the President."

"Actually calling him by his first name would be a good starting point."

_**/**_

"Mr. President?"

"…I thought you went home."

"I know. Abby told me. I was in the Rose Garden and I saw the lights turn on in here on my way back inside."

"Why did you go out to the garden in the first place?"

"I needed some air."

"There was plenty of air in the ballroom, Olivia. It was full of pretension but still…air."

"Mr. President…"

"For God's sake…how long have we known each other?"

"It'll be 4 years on January 26th."

"Then, why don't you ever call me by my first name? Everyone else does."

"I don't…why didn't you ever tell me that it bothered you?"

"It _**doesn't**_ bother me."

"You know, for a politician, you're a really bad liar. Why are you up here? There's still a party going on and you're the man of the hour. Every single woman with a pulse came in their Sunday best to see you."

"I know. Cyrus is determined to get me a new wife before the end of the year."

"You could use one."

"Why, for re-election?"

"No, because you're lonely and you deserve to know what it's like to be in a relationship with someone who's just as decent as you are…not that I'm saying that your ex-wife wasn't decent…"

"**Don't.** Don't sugarcoat it. I know what I was married to. Mellie is…Mellie."

"Sir, why_** did**_ you marry her? I don't understand why you married her."

"It was a delightful blend of cultivating the "right" political capital, cowardice, and just…I settled, Olivia. Everyone always says that women settle but men do it, too. Hell, we do it first. Mellie was _**there**_. She obviously wanted me and it was easier to just go along with everyone else wanted for me at the time. I thought that maybe I could grow to love her but I never did. Not like a husband should love his wife and certainly not as a man should love a woman. The only good things to come from my marriage are Karen and Gerry."

"They're great kids."

"Despite all of the hell Mellie and I dragged them through. Did you know that she never wanted kids in the first place?"

"Sir, I'm your secretary and you two had no concept of lowered voices or pulling punches when you argued in here. Even if you did, the acoustics in here are so good that you can hear a pin drop."

"Noted…well, she never wanted kids. She never wanted to be a mother. She did it for her personal Optics and for me, like it was some grand sacrifice. I mean, I suppose it is. Fucking only takes about 50 pumps and 20 minutes. A pregnancy lasts for hopefully 9 months with all sorts of changes in a person's body. Rearranged organs and bones, crazy cravings, mood swings, actually giving birth…it _**is**_ a sacrifice but she…she made it sound like I forced her to have babies…like I…like I _**raped**_ her. I'd never do something like that once, much less twice. And after the first couple of years of our marriage, after we had the kids, she said that she just wasn't interested in sex anymore. She said that she felt broken in that way. She didn't want to be touched that way, anymore and I understood. I really did. Sometimes feelings like that happen after childbirth and it's okay. I wasn't angry at her for feeling that way. I genuinely felt sad for her and I worried about her. Turns out, she just didn't want _**me**_ touching her that way, anymore. Go figure. Aren't you going to sit down, Olivia or at least take off your shoes? Your feet are probably threatening to mutiny by now."

Fitz had been expecting her to retreat by now. The fact that she had joined him inside the Oval to begin with was a pleasant surprise. Her hair was loosened from its formal updo and fell in soft waves to her shoulders. Her hair fell forward as she bent to unbuckle her sky high shoes, carefully placing the pearl white heels on one of the couches she walked past. Before he could stop himself, he chuckled at the way her height dramatically shifted. He couldn't even see her bare feet because her dress hemline hid them. Was she even past 5 feet tall?

"I'm 5'4 and a half." she informed him proudly before pouring herself a tall glass of Glenlivet.

"You like scotch?"

"Not really. My drink of choice is red wine, preferably a good Cabernet Sauvignon, but I can drink scotch right now. It's bad to let people drink late at night by themselves, especially friends."

"You said that I was your friend when you argued with Mellie."

"I did. I meant it, too. I meant everything that I said…I'm sorry about what you went through with her."

"Don't be sorry. It helped make me who I am and I don't think I'd be much of a quality human being if I stayed bitter about it."

"You heard that part, too?"

"Didn't you just mention how good the acoustics are around here when she starts fights?"

"Touché."

"…she had no right to say what she said to you at the end. She implied that I was only keeping you around because you're beautiful and you certainly are but you're also one of the most intelligent and competent people I've worked with."

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"I _**know**_ you're beautiful, Olivia."

_**/**_

Heavy silence fell between them after his correction and she poured herself another glass of scotch in response, feeling his hot gaze on her back again as she drank. She had felt it earlier but had quickly dismissed it as just appreciation for how her gown looked on her. It really was a sexy dress and she wore it well. Everyone could see that.

He certainly appreciated her gown but Olivia had a feeling that if she were in her normal attire at that moment, if she were in a burlap sack, he would still say that she was beautiful. It wasn't the first time someone had called her beautiful but coming from him…

She gasped quietly after turning around to find him deep in her personal space. He had been on the Great Seal when she came in and she had crossed the Oval to stand on the other side of it. She had seen the Great Seal in pictures. She knew all sorts of fun trivia facts about it and other elements of the White House but seeing it up close never failed to impress her.

Just like seeing the man in front of her up close never failed to impress her.

His left fingers skimmed across her cheek and she shivered as the palm of his right hand touched her bare back, goosebumps rising as he pulled her flush against him. God, he was so warm. He was like a furnace. And he smelled so good. He smelled like Aqua Velva, Bvlgari Green, smoky scotch, and just something utterly male. Without her heels, she only came up to his chest and the impulse to unbutton his shirt, to kiss him where his heart pounded went through her mind. Accompanying that impulse was an image of her riding him with utter abandon, shoving him down and taking him…

His mouth crashed down on hers and Olivia surrendered immediately, getting up on her tiptoes to deepen the contact. He tasted of the scotch they had been sharing but there was a tang to him, a savory sweetness to him that she wanted more of. He accepted and met her tongue with a low, rumbling purr in his chest. She whimpered as he took a bold double handful of her behind, squeezing and rubbing fondly. Her hands quickly untucked his shirt and a full body shiver of delight went through his lean body as her nails went over heated skin. He was pleased by her touch. _**Her **_hands, _**her **_lips, _**her**_ curves, _**her **_touch…not Mellie's touch, not another unworthy woman's touch, not another worthy woman's touch…no. He was shivering all because of _**her**_. He was moaning all because of _**her**_. The growing rigidness she felt against her trembling abdomen was all because of _**her**_…

"Fitz, are you…_**oh, my god!**_"

"I _**told**_ you that he was fine, Abigail! I told you this downstairs but _**no**_, you had to see for yourself with your pretty blue eyes and now, look! We are standing here cockblocking like a couple of idiots! Not just him but Olivia, too! The both of them have finally taken their heads out of their asses and they were about to get it in, which they so desperately need, and we cockblocked them like some teen movie extra assholes during a Seven Minutes in Heaven scene! How are you gonna live with yourself?"

"Shut _**up**_, Leonardo! Shut up, now! Fitz, Olivia, I'm so sorry…holy shit…I…wow. We…you two should keep going after Leo and I…and…good night! Sorry! See you tomorrow!"

"…coming or going, the view is excellent…congrats, you two crazy kids and by all means, carry on! Good night!"

The side door slammed with a bang and immediately, Olivia started giggling. Part of it was from nerves but the rest was a blend of amusement and triumph. Of all the women who had come out to see him tonight, of all of the women who had sniffing around him before and during his divorce proceedings…he had his pick of the litter and he had chosen her. Apparently, she had been his choice for a while but he hadn't been able to act on what his heart and emotions craved until now.

A boyish and tender smile curved his now kiss bruised lips upwards and she looked down at her feet shyly, using one of her toes to trace the bundle of 13 arrows in the eagle's claw…

"Leo's gonna tell everyone he sees before he catches up with Abby. It'll be an office e-memo by the morning and probably an internet meme for good measure…"

"I know. I'm sorry. I know you don't like being the center of attention."

"I really don't but it's worth it. _**You're**_ really worth it. I…um…I think it's time for me to go home, now. I don't want to but I'm more than a little tipsy and I'd like to sleep in my own bed tonight."

"Okay…Olivia?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you…um…did you like it? Did you like kissing me?"

She didn't like kissing him. She _**loved**_ kissing him. She wanted to kiss him some more. She wanted to kiss him all over!

Instead of blurting that out, she decided to go with a more measured response, one that would accentuate the little extra sway she was putting in her gait for him.

"…if I didn't, I would've cut you. Good night, Mr. President."

His laughter in her wake was warm and rich, reminding her of gold and amber.

_**/**_

**The Next Morning…**

"Good job, Fitz!"

"_**Mmph**__…not so loud…_"

"Sorry."

"…_are not…what're you talking about? What did I do right?_"

"Bergen spread the word like Spring Break Herpes before going off to do something debauched with butter on Red. You and Olivia were kissing in the Oval last night and were about 3 seconds from getting it on when they interrupted you."

"_**No, we weren't**__…just good kissing…Cyrus, I'm very naked and very hungover and it's too damned early in the morning for double talking sarcastic bullshit so just tell me what you want so I can die in peace…_"

"I'm just here to remind you that you have a meeting with the Congressional Black Caucus at noon and that you need to have an idea for a first date for you and Olivia by the end of the day so security can come up with a plan. Here's a burner phone. I sent the other one with Daniel when he escorted her home safely. She's the first speed dial. Talk to her, find out what she likes to do, and get ready to do it on Friday night. Hopefully, we can have you two out there and trending globally on Twitter by Monday morning. Thanks to her viral read of Mellie, you've already got a popular local hashtag: Olitz. It kinda flows off the tongue, don't you think? It's not as saccharine and lame as Bennifer. It's got some oomph, some elegance and flare like Bradgelina. The only reason I know about how all of that works is because of James, by the way."

"_**Mmm**__…Cyrus, get out of my bedroom…turn the damned sun off before you go…_"

The soft heavy whoosh of the Kevlar blend gray curtains falling over the large windows made Fitz take his head out from underneath his main pillow. Once the door shut firmly behind Cyrus, he sat up slowly, still unused to being naked in the center of the bed again. Towards the beginning of their marriage, he and Mellie would end up tangled up in a naked Gordian knot of limbs and bedding. After the kids and she "lost interest in sex" (with him), there had been strict sides of the bed to keep on and mandatory pajamas. Fitz had mourned the loss of that intimacy but he had grown used to it. He hadn't a choice. Now, Mellie was gone and he had a new bed with new bedding to be as naked and as tangled up in as he wanted to be. It was nice. It was very nice.

The only thing that would be nicer would be to wake up with a naked Olivia sprawled out over him. He wanted to feel her soft curves against him without the barrier of clothing. He wanted to know what her hair looked like in the morning. He wanted to know if she snored or if she talked in her sleep or was a sleepwalker. He wanted to know if she liked to sleep on her back, her side, or on her stomach. He wanted to see her, feel her at her rawest and kiss her good morning, kiss her good night, kiss her all over…

The first step to achieving those desires would be to pick up their private hotline and call her.

_**/**_

She had a boyfriend.

For the first time in almost 6 years, she had a boyfriend.

Not only did she have a boyfriend, she now had a Presidential, World Leading, genuinely kind boyfriend that had sent her home with swollen lips, damp panties, his most trusted agent, and a private burner phone so they could talk later.

And she also had a brilliant smile that she couldn't get rid of, no matter what she tried to do. Removing her makeup, taking a shower, popping two aspirin in preparation for the horrible hard alcohol hangover, slipping into bed in just a pair of clean panties…she had been smiling big and near crazed until slumber set in. A flock of bird sized fizzing butterflies fluttered in her tummy and she was just...wow…she had a boyfriend!

The President of the United States, the kindest and most gentle man she had ever interacted with was her boyfriend!

Holy shit…

Her new cell phone rang and she picked it up immediately.

"What?"

A deep chuckle and then, "_Hello to you, too, Ms. Pope._"

"Sorry, sir. That's how I usually answer the phone…hi."

"_Hi. How are you?_"

"Hungover and happy. You?"

"_Same. Are you coming in to work today?_"

"Yes. I'll be in at around 10:30."

"_Good. I want to see you. We had a good talk last night._"

"We weren't just talking, Mr. President."

"_No…no, we weren't and now that we're dating, you really should start using my first name, Olivia._ _You should've been using it for years by now._"

"You're the President. I'm your secretary. It would be inappropriate." she pointed out, belatedly realizing that using that line of reasoning was completely stupid now because…

"_It would be no less inappropriate than you holding my ex-wife at your razor's mercy and running your nails up and down my sides as we make out on the Great Seal…say my name, Olivia. __**Say it**__. Let me hear you say my name, Livvie…"_

"…Fitz."

The same pleased rumble that she had caused last night sounded through the line and she swallowed thickly, feeling her thighs clench instinctively.

"_**Again**__. Say it again, Olivia._"

"_**Fitz**_…" she purred.

In for a penny, in for a pound. There was no use trying to hide behind propriety now and it felt good to say his name, to finally let go of some of the rigid control she had cultivated around him…

She looked forward to losing all of her control with him and on him.

"_**Liv-vie**_…"

"…okay, now we have to tone it down. I am not having phone sex with you. Not before we have actual sex, anyway. We're much too grown for that nonsense."

"_Don't make me laugh, it hurts_…_what are you doing this Friday night?_"

"What are _**you **_doing this Friday night?"

"_Whatever __**you're**__ doing._"

"Oh, you're a clever one…hmm… so, let's say that instead alphabetizing my medicine cabinet, I wanted to have an intimate dinner at a nice Italian place and then I wanted to take a walk near the Reflecting Pool afterwards…are you up for that?"

"_Can we get ice cream somewhere between dinner and the walk?_"

"Sure. I know a good place that does fresh gelato. What's your favorite flavor?"

"_**Chocolate.**_"

"Did you seriously just go there?"

"_No, really, it's anything chocolate…although if it wasn't before, after last night, it certainly would be now_. _What about you?_"

"It's a tie between mint chocolate chip and anything with red velvet in it."

"_Fancy…would you call me a pervert if I told you that I've got an image of you licking your favorite ice creams off of me right now?_"

"No, I'd just muse about great minds thinking alike. Although, it seems to me that it would be kind of messy towards the end…"

"_That's why showers were invented._"

"No, showers were invented because the link between how clean a society was and how many times people died from mass sickness was realized fully by everyone but Europeans until well into the Industrial Revolution. Every time I see a documentary about the European Bubonic Plague outbreaks, I can't help but wonder what would've happened if someone enlightened had lived long enough to actually sit down and say to the townspeople, 'y'know, maybe we should wash our asses more than once a year. Oh, if we wouldn't shit where we eat, things might get a little better. I mean, I dunno about you guys but I'm getting kinda getting sick of burning people at the stake all the damned time…'"

A considering pause and then Olivia grinned at the sound of her boyfriend, her Presidential boyfriend laughing until he snorted because of her.

_**/**_

"So, how was it?!"

"Good morning to you, too, Abby."

"Sorry. Good morning, Olivia. I love your vest, your heels are badass as usual, and you're glowing like a firefly so how was the sex? Is he big? Is he a garter snake or an anaconda?"

"_**Abby**_!"

"I've got a month of back rubs and 800 bucks in the pool riding on this, Liv. Help a girl out."

"I want half of the kitty and as for your question, while I didn't see or feel it in full effect, an anaconda very much fits the bill, okay?"

"More than okay…wait, you guys seriously didn't do it?"

"We were in the Oval, Abby and while neither of us gave a damn about that before we were interrupted, we certainly did afterwards. Can you imagine what you and Leo would've seen if you had come in 5 minutes later?"

"Probably the best live action porn, ever."

"Ab-_**by**_!"

"I'm just saying…so, what now?"

"We're going to have dinner and fresh gelato on Friday."

"Will it be fresh naked gelato?"

"Most likely. He's not the only one who's been without decent companionship for years and now that my body remembers what a good kiss feels like, it really would like to rediscover what multiple orgasms from a non plastic and skilled cock and tongue feel like again."

"Good God…why haven't we talked before this? You're just as nuts as I am but twice as cool!"

"Because we're driven workaholics fighting against the patriarchy concentrate that is Washington, D.C. and I have an ongoing near terminal case of shyness in social situations. I'm working through it. Maya always tells me that I hide inside a cocoon."

"Maya?"

"My mother. My father's name is Eli and I have strained relationships with both of them, hence the first names. I have a better and closer strained relationship with my mother since she got full custody of me when they mercifully divorced when I was 9. She lives in Bethesda with Dominic, her common law husband and my pseudo-stepfather of 15 years. Anyway, I don't think that I'll ever get rid of my cocoon fully but I know can open it up enough to let people in and to have some fun."

"You're doing great so far."

"I'll say. In the last month, I've thrown verbal holy water on an Antebellum demon, showed up to a state dinner in a classy freakum dress, and figuratively lassoed me the bachelor POTUS…what's there to do next month?"

"Get to know your new figurative stallion and literally ride him until he needs B12."

"And between doing that, I'll probably go to Disney World or to Hawaii. I could use a vacation."

_**/**_

The side door was open and he could see Edison Davis lingering at Olivia's station, talking to her about something. She had stopped typing a couple of minutes before and she looked up at the other man over her black square frames. Unlike his ex-wife, the pair of them had practice in keeping their voices low enough for words not to be discerned but the tones were telling. Davis was alternating between curious, lecturing, and pleading and Olivia's usual neutrality tempered with warmth was beginning to take on the frost that coated the volley against Mellie.

Splitting his attention between a stack of briefs and the scene, Fitz mustered every bit of training he had not to get up from the couch and break up whatever conversation that was going on. He knew that he could in a heartbeat. Olivia was his secretary and it would be all too easy to manufacture a question about his schedule that had to be explained immediately. He also knew that she'd be able to see right through the deception and that had the potential to make her upset with him. She could accuse him of being insecure and of not trusting her around other men.

He certainly _**was**_ insecure but even though their relationship still had the figurative new car smell on it, Fitz knew in his heart and his Gut that he could trust her not to hurt him like Mellie had…

Olivia abruptly stood up and Davis had the presence of mind to take a cautious step back as her hand stole to the left pocket of her black with white pinstriped suit vest. Both of her fists clenched before she pointedly rested her open palms on her station. Unconsciously, Fitz rose to his feet and both of them looked at him. Davis looked incensed but impotent and Olivia visibly softened, gesturing for him to sit back down, that it was okay. She was still very angry but the aura of inevitable violence radiating from her had disappeared from her body language. Looking away from him, she looked at Davis and slowly extended left index finger towards the corridor.

"**Get. Out.**"

"Liv, I…"

"Edison, you've said quite enough today. You've said enough for a lifetime. Get out. Do it now."

"You're setting yourself up for a big fall with him, Olivia! How can you not realize that?!"

"I disagree and even if you _**were**_ right about him and our new relationship, I still would rather fall flat on my face with him than to stand tall with you. There is a very ugly reason why I am not with you right now, Edison and if you don't want that reason in the hands of mass media by sundown, especially this close to a big election season, then you need to keep your opinions about my personal life and my name in general out of your mouth. As far as you're concerned, I'm dead to you. Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

"Are you threatening me?"

"I don't make threats. I make and keep promises. Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

"You have made yourself _**crystal**_ clear."

"Wonderful. The People elected you to do a job. Go do it. Give me my tax money's worth."

What did she mean by a 'very ugly reason'? Had Davis done something to her? Had he put his fucking hands on her? Fitz had spotted the fear in the man's tensed shoulders, in the embarrassed shifting of his eyes, in the guilty clench of his jaw…it had to be something bad. Davis had done something bad to his Livvie in the past and she had kept it a secret. Why? Had he blackmailed her? Had he intimidated her? What had the son of a bitch done to her and how slow did his death have to be to make it right?

The side door shut behind her with a click and she sighed before sitting down on the couch across from him.

"Olivia?"

"I need you to listen to me without interrupting. I need the footage of this conversation to disappear after it's done. I don't like to talk about this but if we're really going to be together, then you need to know. Okay?"

"…okay."

"…I knew that Edison and I wouldn't work out from the start. I knew it in my Gut but like you did with Mellie, I figured that I could grow to love him. I figured that he was easy and that I was lonely so I decided to settle. I mean, it wasn't like I had men beating down my door to be with me. My focus was on advancing my career and my personality at the time didn't have me winning any popularity contests. Compared to how I was back then, I'm a regular Ms. Congeniality, now. Edison seemed to understand that. He seemed to be perfect for me. I thought that he wanted me for me. I thought that he saw me. He didn't. He saw a pretty little shy girl that he could string along while he hopped from bed to bed and eventually mold into the perfect political wife and incubator for his respectable children. It took me a while but I figured out what he was doing and I was determined to end it. Unfortunately, he was just as determined to keep me or at least if he was going to let me go, then he wanted something to remember me by, a quick tumble in the sheets for the road, so to speak. Since I wasn't sure what kind of diseases were in his body, I told him to go to hell and to have a nice life without me before it happened. He didn't take too kindly to that. He said that he was sick of my smart mouth and he was going to teach me a lesson that I wouldn't forget. He did."

Her gray herringbone slack clad legs drew up and Fitz ached at the remembered pain in her hessonite doe eyes. The fact that it was there, that the son of a bitch who put it there was still walking around free was galling. A lesson? What kind of…oh, god. Oh, please God, _**no**_…

"Livvie, did he rape you?"

If he had, then the bastard wouldn't have to worry about his political reputation being destroyed.

Fitz would simply tear him limb from limb before pissing on his burning corpse.

The dead never had to worry about being embarrassed, after all.

"He tried to. If he hadn't been falling down angry drunk at the time, it's likely that he would've succeeded. I was sober and angry and as always, I had my razor. I wasn't going to go down without a fight. It took about 45 minutes of cat and mouse but in the end, I limped away with bruised ribs, a fat lip, ripped clothes, and a sprained ankle. He ended up unconscious with a fractured eye socket from a lamp, a bruised groin from my stilettos, and two nasty but overall superficial slashes to his upper torso. The slashes went from just past his clavicle to the underside of his left nipple. I almost sliced it clean off. You've probably seen the scars during your monthly pickup basketball games with the younger Cabinet members."

"I have. He said that he got them during a sailing accident on the Hudson."

"Technically, he's right. The showdown happened on his boat in New York. In exchange for my not pressing assault charges and ruining his political career, I was able to walk away from him without any more trouble. I took an interpreting position at the US Embassy in Cairo where I stayed until Louise referred me to Cyrus for the secretarial job. Edison went to counseling and he's reached out to me periodically in an attempt to apologize for the attack and to reconcile. Once I knew that I would be in D.C. long term and we'd eventually have to share professional spaces, I told him that I forgave him. I didn't lie but forgiving _**does not**_ mean forgetting. Even if you and I weren't together now, I could never go back to Edison in this lifetime or the next. He didn't break my heart or spirit but he certainly broke my trust and once somebody does that, I'm _**done**_. Please don't do that to me, Fitz."

"I would _**never**_. I swear to God that I would never."

"I believe you and I promise the same thing…I should get back to work, now. Thank you for listening."

"Are you sure? You can take the rest of the day off if you need it."

"Edison's already stolen enough of my attention and my peace. He doesn't deserve to take anymore. I'm fine. Besides, I've got a hot date this weekend and the only thing I want to have on my mind during it is my companion and where I want his mouth to end up on me next."

It had been a long time since he had honest to God blushed because of a woman but her playful candor always blew him away. Not nearly as much as her resilience, though. She had been hurt and terrorized by someone she had trusted but she hadn't given up on life. She had dusted herself off and kept moving forward. She could've shut down for good, become bitter but she hadn't. Olivia was just…she was so amazing.

Absolutely amazing…

_**/**_

**Friday Night…**

"I'm surprised that it took them this long to show up."

"I knew that we should've shut down the restaurant."

"Then, they would've been waiting at the door for us. At least we got through dinner under the radar before someone used their Stalkerazzi Pentagram. That's good."

"Still, I'm really sorry about this, Livvie."

"Eh, it is what is. Well, since they're here, how about we have some fun with them?"

"What sort of fun?"

"_**This **_sort."

Rising up from her seat, Olivia put her best sex kitten strut on and stopped in front of a riveted Fitz who had helpfully scooted his chair backwards so she could stand in front of him comfortably. The shutter clicks, muffled shouts, and flashes typical of the paparazzi went into double time as she gently caressed his cheek, pleased that he had forgone shaving for the evening. She loved scruff and 5 o' clock shadow, especially on a man who could pull it off well. Fitz could definitely pull it off well.

Hell, if he wanted to grow a full on ZZ Top beard, she was sure that he'd be able to pull it off.

He was just that fine.

For the date, she had picked a black leather bodycon dress that stopped just above her knees. It was short sleeved and with her 4 inch black peep toed Gladiator heels, her legs and curves were on full but tastefully sexy display. She had put soft waterfall curls in her hair and her only makeup was a rich raspberry lipstick. The product claimed to last up to 24 hours through eating, drinking, laughing and most intriguingly, "lip aided naughtiness".

So far, it had lived up to its claim through the first three activities.

Now, it was time to test the fourth with style.

In for a penny, in for a pound…

Putting her hands on his forest green pullover sweater clad shoulders, Olivia leaned down and captured his mouth in their second in general but first of many public kisses. Immediately, Fitz let his hands span her waist and she primly sat on his gunmetal gray slack attired lap to reduce the stress on their necks. The fact it was a clear '**MINE!**' gesture to the ecstatic sharks outside and to anyone else watching in the world was just a happy side effect.

The hardness she felt against her behind and the lusty gleam in his now cobalt gaze were the happiest of side effects. Remaining on his lap, she drained the last of her glass of wine and set about devouring the other half of the slice of tiramisu he had ordered.

"You are a shameless minx, you know that?"

She giggled and replied, "Are you really upset about that?"

"Hell, no. I'm not an idiot."

"Good. Well, it seems that now that the alleged #Olitz cat is out of the bag and I'm in your lap, the rest of our evening plans will have be changed. Who knows what psychos could be waiting for us at Giovanni's or at the Reflecting Pool? It's quite the security risk, wouldn't you agree?"

"I would. What do you think we should do instead?"

"I think that we should continue our evening at your place."

"Great minds really _**do**_ think alike."

_**/**_

He hadn't been this nervous or eager to be with a woman since he lost his virginity.

Many things contributed to his state of mind. It had been 10 years since he had sex with anyone and even longer since he had made love. He wasn't with just anyone tonight. He was with Olivia Pope, the woman that he never thought he would able to be with, the woman that he never thought would want him. He didn't want to disappoint her. They only got to have one first time…

"You're still thinking too much. I'll have to Fix that."

Olivia slowly dragged the zipper of her dress down and Fitz swallowed at the sight of her bare back. The fabric hit the floor and a molten heat surged deep into his groin that the sight of nothing but silky sepia toned flesh. She had been naked underneath her dress the whole evening? How had he not noticed that? Rising up from his seat at the foot of the bed, Fitz embraced her from behind and she relaxed against him, tilting her neck in offering. With a soft huff, he kissed her right on her galloping pulse point and his hands closed around her breasts.

"_Mmmm…touch me_…_god, just like that…__**fuck**_…"

"_Say my name._" he commanded between gentle strokes and pinches of her budded nipples.

"_**Fitz**_…", she purred obediently as her hips bucked forward, as if he were taking her from behind.

There would be plenty of time for him to do that. He looked forward to doing that position and more with her but for their first time, for the first few rounds, he wanted to see her face. Sliding his hands lower, he turned her around and lifted her off of her feet with ease. Her limbs wrapped around him instantly and he laid her down gently, ever so gently.

She was a dream come to life. Her hair was spread out over the pillows and she was bare to him sans her heels. All of her peaks and valleys, all of her softness, all of her secret places were displayed for his eyes and she was exquisite to behold. Starting at the hip, Fitz trailed wet, quick kisses down first her left, then her right leg before removing her sexy shoes. Now, she was completely naked. Now, he could really start to explore her, to play with her…

"_**Ohhh**_…"

She smelled like lavender and vanilla. Perhaps it was from her body wash or her perfume. The inside of her left leg was silky soft and each nip, each kiss made her muscles jump and goosebumps rise. He took his time and soon her hips began to rotate and writhe above him. When he switched legs, the scent of her wetness surged into his nostrils and he cupped her, delighted to feel her dripping nectar on his palm. She wanted him. His Livvie actually wanted him.

It was so nice to be wanted.

"_**Please**_…"

"_Please what, Livvie? What do you want me to do?_"

"_You already kn-know_…"

"_Tell_ _me…do you want me to lick you? Do you want me to suck you? Do you want me to taste you?_"

"_**Yes!**_"

"_Where? Here?_"

He ran his tongue over the trembling flesh just past her navel before settling onto his knees.

"_**No**__…lower…please lower… __**ah!**__ Yes! Right there…lick my pussy…lick my pussy, Fitz…taste me…make it yours…make me come…please, __**please**__ make me come…_"

_**/**_

"_**Ahhh!"**_

She grabbed two greedy fistfuls of his thick curls and the searing silk of his tongue continued to dance over her pulsing heat, licking and lapping and _**swirling**_…god, the _**swirling**_…

Her legs were draped over his broad shoulders and he had a tight grip on her bottom, his hands pressing her dripping core to his face possessively. Olivia's back was off of the mattress and her nails scraped over his bare shoulders as he feasted on her so unselfishly, so skillfully…

"_**Fitz!**__ God…oh, my…please…I can't…I c-can't…it's too much…don't stop…stop…I need to…please, I…__**yes! **__Fuck, __**yes!**_"

Her back hit the mattress with a thud and her screams bounced off of the walls. She felt like she was burning alive, every nerve ending awake and jolting with electric bliss. His face emerged from in between her legs slowly and she whimpered at the sight of nectar coating his lower face, shining on his shadowed chin. He was still on his knees, still in his undone pants, boxer briefs and socks…skin. She wanted skin. She wanted to see and touch all of his skin…

"_Strip. Take the rest of it off…let me…let me see…let me __**feel**_…"

Fitz stood up and obeyed her, looking at her with ravenous eyes. Her hand slid down her body and two of her fingers slipped into her slick passage easily, curling against her spot to make her knees bend. Her free hand went to her nipples and she shivered as she played with herself for him, letting him watch, letting him see it all…

"Is that how you usually touch yourself, Livvie?"

"_Uh-huh_…"

"What do you think about? Who do you think about?"

"_**You!**_"

"And who am I? Am I still just a title to you? Just your boss?"

"_N-no…you're a man…you're_ _**Fitz**__…Fitz-ger-ald… you're __**mine**__…all mine_…_oh, __**fuck!**_"

"That's right, Sweet Baby…make yourself come…let me see it…"

"_Want __**you**__ to make me come_ …" she whined even as her fingers picked up speed and depth.

"You'll have me. You already have me… just show me what you like…show me what makes your body sing…"

The ripple effects from his earlier ministrations coupled with the honeyed baritone of his voice had her shattering quickly, squirming, bucking, and moaning in heat as she climaxed. Her sodden fingers went into her mouth and she suckled at him delicately, feeling his gaze brand her again. God, it had been so long. Too damned long and she was performing for him. She was teasing him, pleasing him like she had ached to from the start. She was driving him to distraction, to that fevered pitch that would soon have him…

Throaty wails tore out of her as he finally began to enter her and his answering groans were just as raw, almost pained. He was long and wide inside of her, boiling hot, but it was a sweet stretch, a sweet burn as inch after delicious inch sank into her humid heat. One of them, both of them gasped and whimpered as they connected fully and her head lolled heavily. He was inside of her! He was finally inside of her where he belonged!

Olivia trembled hard as her body yielded to him and his left hand went to the space between her neck and jaw, holding her head still.

"_**Mmmm**_…"

"…_**so fucking tight**__…so soft and warm… you feel so good… perfect…made for me…Jesus Christ, Livvie_…"

He began a slow rhythm and she moaned as his cock's veins and ridges stroked her G-spot on the backstroke. His left hand went to her shoulder but her head remained still on the pillow, her eyes wide and riveted on his. She couldn't look away even if she wanted to. Her left hand went to his cheek and he was looking at her like she was the answer to all of life's great mysteries, like she was treasured and like she was making him feel very, very good.

After a few minutes, Olivia began her own rhythm counterclockwise to his, a complementing echo. Fitz's head jerked back and he hissed in delight at her initiative, increasing his speed and depth in response. Soon, they were moving with fierce abandon, the headboard banging and oak frame of the bed creaking in response. Moans, groans, screams, yells, grasping hands, stroking hands, sliding bodies… she was holding onto him with all of her limbs, her teeth nipping and worrying at his clavicle, his shoulder, his scarlet red earlobe…

"_**Mmm**__…oh, fuck yes…Olivia…Olivia…Olivia...Olivia_…"

"…_close…I…I'm gonna…__**ohhh**_…"

"_**Say my name!**_"

"_Fitz_…"

"_**Again!**_"

"_Fitz…_"

"_**Louder! Who am I to you? Tell me!" **_

"_**Fitz!**_"

"_Come for me…come for me, Livvie…**with** me…come with me_, _**now!**_"

"_**Fitz!**_ _Fitz…Fitz…Fitz…Fitz…Fitz...Fitz…Fitz…Fitz…oh, my…__**ah!**__ Fitz-ger-__**ald!**_"

She knew that she was screaming. She knew that she was yelling. She could feel her throat burning, feel her lungs straining. She knew that she was crying. She could feel the tears trailing down her cheeks and into her hair. She knew that she was coming. She knew that he was coming inside of her. She feel the blossoming, pulsing sticky wet heat coat her walls, feel the fingertip shaped bruises bloom on her hips, feel the vibrations of her lover's own sobs and yells to her and for God's mercy. She was aware of everything and nothing…

Her vision swam, sharpened, spun, and the last image she saw before being immersed in the pulling void was her satiated lover's drowsily content face over hers, looking at her, memorizing her, intoxicating her…

_**/**_

**The Next Morning…**

She was straddling him and he was all the way inside of her, both of panting and smiling as they worked in their newly discovered rhythm.

The early morning sunshine filtered through the curtains, making her look as if she were highlighted in gold. Her lipstick was still on but smeared at the corners, her lips swollen and bee stung from their previous ardor. Her hair was completely sweated out and wild from slumber and his hands. Her nipples were budded, tight and sore and there was a road map of scruff burns and passion marks all over her exposed bare torso. Tangled bedding and pillows shrouded their lower halves and Fitz's hands rested on her bouncing rump fondly, massaging and urging her on…

"…_so good…never felt like this before…you feel good inside of me, Fitz…so warm and deep and right…_"

Right was the perfect way to describe them, not just as lovers but as partners. He allowed her to put him on his back and she twined their fingers together, putting his hands next to his head on the pillow. Her walls fluttered around him and she came with a soft coo, her head falling back with a dreamy smile. With a shuddering sigh, he followed after her and soon, she was draped over him, just like had fantasized…

"Good morning, Olivia."

"Good morning, Mr. President."

"_**Liv-vie**_…"

"I know you don't like it when I call you by your title but now, I'm not using it as a way to keep you out. It's…it makes me feel naughty to call you that when we're naked…"

"Hmm…well, I guess I can allow it, then. But only when we're naked in our bed."

"Or when we're eventually half naked in the Oval…and you have a birthday coming up soon, don't you?"

"I do. Are you gonna channel your inner Marilyn for me?"

"That can certainly be arranged…_**Mr. President**_."


End file.
